A heat conducting sheet which is composed of a heat-conducting flexible rubber-like elastic body and includes a sheet-like thermal connection section interposed between an IC chip that generates heat and a heat sink is disclosed. In the heat conducting sheet, a reinforcement section protruding around the thermal connection section is provided at least a part of the outer periphery of the thermal connection section.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-33422.